


Pokemon Parody Episode 33: Scheming

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [33]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob discovers Team Rocket scheming in a casino... seriously, why can he even go in there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 33: Scheming

    Walking out of the Celadon Gym, Bob noticed a building that was labeled the Rocket Game Corner. As he was looking over at it, he thought he saw Sailor walk into it.  
    Curiosity rising, Bob walked towards the game corner. He entered it and saw a person wearing a familiar black attire. He started to wonder what a Team Rocket member was doing there.  
    Of course it hadn't occurred to him that the place was clearly labeled as belonging to the team. He sat down in a seat near him, and overhead him talking to somebody  
    "Yes sir. We're absorbing Pokedollars like a sponge in the ocean." Bob heard a somewhat muffled voice respond to which he responded, "Understood Boss." The Team Rocket member pulled back a poster and pressed a button which opened the floor behind a strangely placed book case.  
    Knowing something was wrong, Bob ran after the man, but found the floor closed itself, so he went to the poster and reopened it with the button. He ran over there, somehow not being noticed, and climbed down into the Rocket Game Corner's hidden basement.


End file.
